Rationality Lost
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: GrimmRen Summary: One day, Grimmjow and Renji find themselves in a closed off room...


**Summary:** One day, Grimmjow and Renji find themselves in a closed off room...

**Pairing: **GrimmRen (yes, you read that right XD)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** language (and I mean it: lots and lots of swearing), weirdness/abstractness, reference to sex

**Author's Note:** I think this is by far the lightest oneshot I ever did...lmao... Soo not my writing style. XD It's nothing much either, but it was somehow enjoyable to write... Oh well. I dunno what to think of it myself, really...

A gift fic to _**xJKxD**_-deary (finally). XD

Happy New Years everyone!

_**Rationality Lost**_

Waking up with a start, Grimmjow grunted. His head was pounding painfully, feeling as if it was going to explode. He hardly remembered anything that could have gotten him in such a state, not that it mattered anymore, since he was already feeling shitty.

Sitting up as he held his head, the Arrancar opened his eyes, looking around, an obvious scowl on his face.

"The fuck?" he cursed out as he turned his head in all of the directions, outraged. No windows, no doors. Raising his head, he noticed the ceiling was the same as the walls and the floor. From a quick glance, it looked and felt like stone.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled loudly as he jumped to his feet, ready to go do some damage to the walls, only to fall backwards dizzy. Pausing momentarily, hand on the forehead, he waited for the room to stop spinning.

_What the hell was going on?! How did he get there? Why was he there?! And more importantly...where was he exactly?!_ Flying fuck, Grimmjow was never one for rational and logical thinking and he wouldn't start even now.

Seeing something move in the corner of his eye, something Grimmjow didn't notice was there before in his momentary panic, he turned abruptly, noticing a mass of red hair and a black shihakushou.

He growled...Shinigami...

The man was lying with his back towards him and Grimmjow, acting on the first thing that came to mind, kicked the lousy (in his idea) Shinigami square in the back.

"Oi, wake up!" he yelled, shaking the poor guy with his foot, as if he was worth nothing more than a pile of garbage.

The man hissed, but didn't move, so Grimmjow kicked him harder, this time receiving a loud scream, "Fuck off, Ichigo! Get the fuck lost!"

Frowning, a bit confused and surprised at hearing a familiar name of that Kurosaki asshole, Grimmjow stopped in his ministrations for a moment...

Then, he moved his foot to hit the man in the head, "Don't you fucking dare call me by that shitheaded name!" he snapped.

A fist was swung at him as he easily caught it, being met with a scowling, tattooed face. The redhead didn't stop there though as he swung his leg, it colliding with Grimmjow's jaw, the force of the blow making his head tilt to the side, letting go of the offending fist in the process.

There was a little pause between the two as the Shinigami seemed to have realized Grimmjow wasn't the person he was expecting to see. At that second, Grimmjow slowly turned his head to look at him, eyeing him down with a savage glare.

"Oh, you are so fucking DEAD!" he screamed, lashing out, grabbing the damn fucking Shinigami by the collar, slamming him against the floor roughly, causing a hiss to escape his lips.

Not stopping there, Grimmjow proceeded to punch the man in the face and he managed a few blows before getting punched himself, hard enough to be thrown off.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You were the one kicking me, you asshole!" the Shinigami retorted, clenching fists.

"Well fuck, you shouldn't have called me Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spat, grinding his teeth.

The man before Sexta blinked, seemed to have calmed down a bit in contrast to Grimmjow who wanted to rip him to shreds still.

"You must be Grimmjow... Am I correct?" was a calm question.

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly at that before returning to a glare, "How the fuck do you know who I am?! Who are you?!"

The redhead was not impressed by the loud outburst, "Abarai Renji," was a simple reply.

Oh... Oooh... Grimmjow has heard of someone by such a name, but all he knew was that this Renji-guy was one of those pitiful friends of Kurosaki's.

Renji seemed to have ignored him for a while as he looked around the room, pissing Grimmjow further.

"Where the hell are we?"

That's something Grimmjow would want to know himself. Snorting to the side, he squinted his nose, "How should I know?! I just woke up myself," strangely, he felt his temper subduing for now.

Standing up wordless, Renji walked up to one of the walls, touching the stone, "Strange..." he said rather calmly. You could see he was trying to keep his cool and think.

Growling, Grimmjow stood up, "Don't just fucking stand there! Crush the damn wall!" Grimmjow reached for his belt, only to notice there was no zanpakutou there, "Hah?!" he was losing his cool now, again, "Where the fuck is it?!... Ah, no matter..." with all of his might, he swung his leg at a wall opposite of Renji, only for it to remain standing unharmed. Grimmjow didn't stop there, kicking at it over and over.

"Stop with your goddamn bullshit! You won't be able to do anything," Renji yelled, noticing his zanpakutou was gone too, not being able to summon it either.

Stopping momentarily, Grimmjow turned to look at Renji, "Shut your trap, you stupid monkey! I don't see you coming up with a better plan!"

Renji twitched at the name-calling... What surprised him most was that he was called that without the other knowing about his zanpakutou... Or did he..?

"...What the fuck did you just call me..?" Renji knew he was being childish, but he wouldn't let this slide. Eyes dangerously wide, menacing, he took a step towards Grimmjow, "I fucking DARE you to call me that again!"

Tilting his head to the side thoughtfully, Grimmjow stared at Renji... But then, he smirked, "Fuckin' gorilla."

And Renji was grabbing his throat before he had a chance to realize what was going on.

They fought until both were out of breath, bloody hideous and absolutely beat. Grimmjow sat on Renji, pinning him down, breathing heavily and glaring with Renji having the same expression, also panting.

They would remain in that position for a minute longer, until Renji would smirk toothily up at him, "You are fucking hard."

Frowning, Grimmjow would grind his hips down on Renji's, "Look who's fuckin' taking..."

And before either would know it, they would be smashing their lips together in an animalistic, hard and full of power kiss. Clothes would be ripped off, skin clawed and bitten.

They would swear at one another, mess up each other with both words and hands, mentally and physically. Sex would be needy, steamy and reckless.

And when it would all be over, they would lie there together, sweaty, hair a mess, leaning against each other.

Small nothings would actually be whispered between them in the afterglow. Neither would admit how similar they were... Neither would admit they didn't regret what just happened, that they both loved it and wanted more.

But it was fine, because they were not companions. This was the only time they met and it would stay that way...

At least, that was what they both believed.

No regrets and no hard feelings.

Somewhere along the way, Renji would look up at the ceiling and notice something. Calmly and naked, he would stand up and make his way towards it, Grimmjow lying there on the floor on top of their discarded clothes, staring at Renji questioningly until he would notice the same thing and scowl at it.

A camera.

The last thing the camera would record is two men with equal glares, eyes glowing in pure hate and rage, Renji would sneer out, "Fuck you, Urahara," and transmission would be lost.

Needless to say, Urahara would never play a joke on these two psychopaths again and decided to buy a gravestone for himself beforehand.

_**The End.**_


End file.
